


An Unexpected Phone Call

by Tasfanfics



Category: Actor RPF, Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends but more, Lovers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, sheo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: It's been 2 years since Shai and Theo last talked, but one phone call changes everything.





	An Unexpected Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired to write this fic after listening to a song that personally means a lot to me -Walking in the Wind by One Direction. I hope you like this fic, and as always, feedback is always appreciated.

    It has almost been two years since she heard that ringtone, one she saved especially for _him_ , but here she was, staring at her phone in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. This could not be happening, but it is. In fact, it’s happening right now.

   

_“This is not goodbye, Theo, it’s a see you later” she had told him before they parted ways at the airport after the last Allegiant premiere._

_“Promise me that our friendship won’t die after the first roadtrip you have,” he asked, laughing as she punched his arm playfully._

_There was something about his laugh, though, that gave her pause. It didn’t radiate through his eyes; it was a disguise to mask his evident homesickness, homesick for her._

_She was everything in his world those past years, and the idea that she might just forget about him hurt._

 

   Through her haze, she hastily picked up her phone, answering the call as her heart thrashed around in her chest, longing for just one word from him, one laugh, one reassurance.

 

“Hello,” he said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

_It’s him, his voice that reminded her of safety and acceptance and love._

 

Her heart was beating out of control, her breaths involuntarily becoming shorter from excitement. “Theo?”

 

“Shai! God, I’ve missed you.” His voice was laced with yearning, soft and tender.

 

“I miss you too. I miss you so so much, Theo.”

 

If she didn’t control herself, she was going to burst into tears from his soft voice and the longing she felt to just buy a ticket and travel to him. She must’ve forgotten how much she’s missed him.

 

“You forgot about me, Aloha Girl,” he scolded gently but followed with a small laugh.

 

All Shai could think about was that he remembers this tiny detail about her. It was from an Unscripted interview they did after Insurgent, where they were asked about what their superhero names would be.

 

“How could I forget about you, _Chocolate Boy_?” she teased, but then, there was a long pause on the other side. “Theo?” she whispered, almost scared to talk loudly, as if it might break the invisible connection they shared at that moment

 

He seemed to be aware of that fragile connection, too because he whispered back. “Yeah, Shai?”

 

“I need to see you.”

 

   And just like that, the dam broke down, her river of tears flowing in all of its raging glory, emotions that she withheld for so long under the façade of nonchalance set free from their prison.

 

“Shai, are you crying? Oh my God, Shai, don’t cry!” He held the phone tightly in his hands, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. If Theo hated anything, it was hearing or seeing Shailene cry; it made him want to run to her and take her in his arms.

 

“I just really miss you. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m actually in LA right now, maybe-”

 

Her eyes went wide, and suddenly, her tears were replaced with a toothy grin. “You must be kidding me! I’m in LA, too! We should meet!”

 

“Are you free in an hour? We could meet in that coffee shop we always went to.”

 

“That’s perfect! I’ll start to head out because I’m a bit far, but I’ll see you in a bit!”

 

“Perfect, then. See you.”

 

***

   As she stood in the queue, her mind wandered, and thanks to rush hour, she had plenty of time to want to jump out of her skin from how much she was overthinking.It’s been so long; will they still have that connection; does he hate her for not contacting him for all of this time.

 

    Breaking her train of thought, someone placed both hands on her shoulders, slightly startling her before she turned around and faced _him._ Theo. It’s Theo. There was a languid smile playing on his lips, his face framed with more beard than the last time she saw him. They stood face to face, eyes searching the other’s face with a mixture of longing and long-lost love that they found again, until Shai couldn’t take it any longer, flinging herself into Theo’s arms, wrapping her own around his middle as he engulfed her in a warm embrace, gracing her head with a gentle kiss to her dark hair.

 

But of course, someone - the barista- has to interrupt the sweet moment. “Order with name Sheo?”

 

They broke apart before taking their orders and managing their way through the crowd to a table by the window, and as they walked, his arm around her shoulders, he whispered: “Sheo, huh?”

 

“Us then, us now. We’ll always be a thing, Theo,” she whispered back, careful to keep that bubble they were in - away from the world but together - intact for as long as possible.

 

“Then, don’t forget about me again, lover girl.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

    Two hearts reunited in a lovely dance under the rain and the moonlight - that’s how they felt sitting in the sunlit café in the middle of the afternoon, holding hands while the world passed them by, but that was the whole point : as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

  
  



End file.
